


It's my Fault

by Batfink



Series: Dreamscapes [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Needs a Hug, Comfort, Explanations, Forgiveness, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Not Iron Man 3 Compliant, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Protective Tony, Revelations, Sharing a Bed, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3455354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint drops in to talk to Loki and Tony gives Steve some advice about Bucky's nightmares</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Middle of the Night

Tony was propped up on pillows in bed watching the third fast and the furious, Loki sound asleep tucked into his side when Jarvis paused the movie.

“Agent Barton is on the roof, sir.” Jarvis informed him quietly. “I believe he is headed for the balcony.”

“On my way Jarv.” Tony replied gently easing Loki off of him so that he could slip out of bed. He grabbed his jeans and a tank top and threw them on before crossing the room and stepping out onto the balcony just as Hawkeye dropped down onto it.

“Evening.” Tony greeted him standing between him and the door, arms crossed over his chest.

Clint unclipped himself from the rope he had used to lower himself down from the roof and turned to face him. “Stark.” He nodded. “I need to talk to Loki.”

“In the middle of the night?” Tony asked glaring at him.

Clint looked at his watch and shrugged. “It's not what you think.”

“What I think is...” Tony never got to finish the sentence. A hand dropped onto his shoulder from behind as Loki stepped out onto the balcony in jeans and his black shirt.

“It's fine Tony. Go inside.” Loki stepped around him towards Clint.

Tony huffed but backed up towards the door. “Fine.” He muttered. “But, I'll be right in here if he tries anything.”

Loki glanced back at him and smiled. “I know, now shoo.”

Tony stepped back into the bedroom and slid the door almost closed.

Loki turned back to Clint. There was a brief pause and then Clint threw himself at Loki, wrapping his arms around him and hugging him tight. “Jesus, Loki. I'm so sorry.” He exclaimed.

Loki was knocked back a step but recovered quickly his hands coming up to hold Clint. “What are you talking about?”

Clint released him and stepped back. “This.” He gestured at Loki. “It's my fault. It's all my damn fault. I knew you were being mind controlled too. I tried to tell Fury but he wouldn't listen. Accused me of having Stockholm syndrome.”

Loki frowned at him. “I don't know what that means.”

Clint shook his head. “It doesn't matter. Fury told me Thor would take care of you, that if what I was saying was true it would be found out at the trial when you got back to Asgard.” He clenched his fists and stepped away from Loki. “I should have stopped Thor from taking you back, or at least told him before you left.”

Loki reached out and grabbed his arm, pulling him back towards him. “Oh my little hawk.” He wrapped his arms around him again. “It's not your fault. You couldn't have known I would be caught before we made it back to Asgard.”

Clint held onto him. “I should have tried harder.”

Loki pushed him back a step, hands on his forearms so that he could look him in the eye. “How did you even know?”

“You had that same weird glow in your eyes that I did.” Clint stated. “I don't know how nobody else saw that. Plus you kept having what looked like arguments with yourself but I eventually figured out were arguments with someone in your head.” He paused. “Then there was when that big ugly alien dude smacked me one and sliced open my chest. You were so mad I thought you were going to kill him and it made no damn sense for you to be that mad that I was hurt if I was just a tool to overthrow humanity.”

Loki snorted a laugh. “I did kill him. Later than night after I patched you up. I made sure to get him alone so that none of the other Chitauri would catch me.”

Clint smiled. “Good.” He nodded. “That was the other thing. You patched me up. You could have left me to suffer, you could have told me to fix it myself, but you didn't. You stitched it back together and bandaged it up for me. Not the actions of an evil overlord.”

“What can I say.” Loki shrugged. “I have a soft spot for little Hawks that want to save the world.”

“Is that why you told Black Widow how to free me?” Clint asked. “She thinks it was a bargain. I think you did it on purpose.”

Loki smiled. “Making a deal with Agent Romanov is why I am standing here right now without, as Tony put it a knife in my ribs. I always intended to bash you over the head myself when the time was right, but in the end it was more useful for all concerned to have her do it.” He turned towards the balcony door. “Now, come inside. Tony has lead me to believe it is cold out here and I don't want you to freeze.”

“You forgive me?” Clint asked, a puzzled expression on his face as Loki slid the door open before turning to usher him inside.

“There is nothing to forgive, Clint. I got myself into that mess, not you.”

“But...” Clint began.

“No.” Loki stated firmly, pushing him through the doorway.

Tony was sitting on the end of the bed a suspicious look on his face but he visibly relaxed when Loki came in the door behind Clint a smile on his face.

“Tony, do you have any beverages other than coffee? I think it is a bit late for caffeine. I would actually like to try going back to sleep at some point tonight.”

Tony stood from the bed and headed for the door. “Now might be a good time to introduce you to hot chocolate.” He smiled as the three of them headed for the kitchen.

“You have trouble sleeping too, huh?” Clint asked.

“We both do.” Loki nodded. “However there is a lot to be said for car chase movies and not sleeping alone.”

“Huh.” Clint huffed. “Interesting choices.”


	2. Good Night Tony

“Captain Rogers is calling, sir.” Jarvis informed Tony a few hours later.

Tony groaned and slid out of bed. “It's a fucking conspiracy.” He muttered. “What the hell have the gods got against me sleeping?” He trotted out of the bedroom, closing the door quietly behind himself and crossed to pick up the handset. Throwing himself down on the sofa and grabbing the blanket before clicking on the 'phone. “Steve?”

“Tony. Sorry to be calling this late. I wanted to wait until Bucky was asleep and that always takes a while.” Steve replied.

“You coming home yet?” Tony asked.

“I'm working on it. He's still not sure who I am, but he seems to have accepted I want to help him and that we have shared history.” Steve said.

“He's having nightmares?” Tony guessed.

“Yes. He barely sleeps and when he does it usually involves a lot of thrashing about and yelling.” Steve sighed. “I wish I could help him with that.”

“You can.” Tony informed him. “Get in the bed.”

“What?” Steve hissed.

“Look, it works trust me.” Tony replied. “Get in the bed. Tell him he's safe. Tell him you're there for him.”

“Tony, I'm not gay.” Steve muttered.

Tony laughed. “Neither is Clint and he's in my bed right now with Loki, both of them sound asleep. As was I by the way. I'm telling you it works. I'm not suggesting you have sex with him. I'm suggesting you comfort him when he's freaking out. Remind him it's just a nightmare.”

“Clint huh?” Steve asked. “Him and Loki are okay then?”

“Yeah.” Tony replied. “No idea how that happened but they are like best buds right now.”

“Huh.” Steve repeated. “You promise you're not screwing with me?”

“I promise.” Tony said in his most serious tone. “Try it and call me when you wake up to tell me how right I was.”

“Okay.” Steve stated. “But if he kicks my ass I'm coming for you.”

“If he kicks your ass, I'll meet you without the Iron Man suit.” Tony chuckled. “Now let me get back to my dog pile in the bedroom.”

Steve chuckled. “Good night Tony.”

“Good night Steve.” Tony clicked off the handset and threw it on the table. He wandered back through to the bedroom and paused to stare at his bed. Loki was lying on his back in the middle of the bed, Clint tucked into his side, both of them sleeping peacefully.

Tony smiled and went around to the other side of the bed where he slipped back under the covers and snuggled himself into Loki's other side. Loki shifted slightly and his arm came up to wrap around Tony. “I'm here.” Tony whispered.

“Good.” Loki replied quietly. “Can you itch my shoulder for me again?”

Tony bit his lip to keep from laughing out loud. He didn't want to wake Clint after all. Reaching behind Loki who had twisted slightly to raise his shoulder, Tony gave it a quick scratch for him.


End file.
